


Romeo & Juliet

by JohnTheRevelator



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, SOA - Freeform, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnTheRevelator/pseuds/JohnTheRevelator
Summary: You're Bobby's daughter and dating a Mayan but Tig finds out...





	Romeo & Juliet

Moving back to Charming was the last thing you wanted to do, but you had nowhere else to land, and as much as you hated to admit it, being family to the Sons of Anarchy had its perks. One of those perks was being able to lean on them when you were knocked down and needed help to get back on your feet. Your father, Bobby Munson, had been a Son as long as you can remember. You grew up around the club, learning to love each of his brothers, quirks, vices, and all, but when it came time for you to make a life of your own, you wanted something safer….quieter… You knew life in Charming was anything but safe and quiet when you were SAMCRO affiliated, which is why you moved away in the first place.

 

“That’s the last of em doll, are you sure you’re going to be okay in an apartment alone?” Tig asked, setting down two boxes in your makeshift living room as a prospect followed suit, doing the same. 

“Yes Uncle Tig,” you assured him, “I got used to living alone up in Washington….” you trailed off, looking down. 

“Hey, hey… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think about it baby,” he stepped to you wrapping you in a hug and kissing the top of your head, “that bastard doesn’t know what he’s doing, what he left behind,” he cooed. 

You nuzzled into your stand-in uncle’s chest and thought about how everything had gone to shit.The reason you had moved back into Charming was because your ex woke up one morning and out of the blue decided you weren’t what he wanted anymore. Once he moved out, you had no reason to stay in Washington with no family and no fiancé, so you finished the last six months on your lease, living alone.   
You found a job at a bakery in Charming that would accept you once your lease was up and you waited until it was time to move on. Your dad along with Tig and some prospects came to pack you up and move you down to California and Tig and one of the prospects stayed back to help you move everything in to your new place.

“If you want to come stay at my place for a couple days it’s alright with me,” he squeezed you, “I’ll even give up the croweaters while you’re there,” he laughed causing a smile to creep across your face. 

You pulled away from his hug and allowed your smirk to remain on your lips, “Wouldn’t want to put a damper on your fun, Unc.”

“You know I love you, right?” he asked, seriousness in his voice, and you nodded.

“I love you too Tig,” you smiled as he pushed the Prospect out of the door.

You turned around and started opening up boxes, Shit!, you thought to yourself, jumping up and running out of the door. The prospect still had the toolbox you needed to put together your furniture and hang your drapes. 

As you rounded the corridor corner, you smacked face first into a body, falling back on the floor.  
“Dammit! I’m so sorry,” you stammered looking up at the person you ran into.  
Handsome guy, 6 foot something, dark hair, light-colored eyes, pretty white smile, and a kutte… but not SAMCRO… Mayan.  
“Don’t be mama,” he reached a hand down to you, “it’s not everyday I get to run into an angel del cielo.”   
You blushed and took his hand as he hoisted you up, “What’s your name, beautiful?”   
“(Y/N),” you meekly replied.  
“(Y/N)….” he repeated back, “I’m Esai… Esai Alvarez. Its nice to meet you. Do you live here?” he asked.  
“Um, I-uh, Yes. I just moved in today,” you stuttered.   
“I see… Do you have time to get some lunch or coffee with me, hermosa?”

Your cheeks were stained red, you weren’t used to being called beautiful, not in a long time.   
“S-Sure,” you smiled, completely forgetting about the tools you needed, they could wait.  
He took your hand, leading you down the hallway and out of the building.

 

You had been dating the Mayan President’s son for three months, being careful to keep it a secret. Once Esai found out you were tied to SAMCRO he knew it was best to keep your connection to each other secret. According to him, the Sons and the Mayans weren’t exactly ‘simpatico’ and even though he couldn’t tell you why, he told you it wouldn’t be good for either of you if your families found out right now, and you agreed.  
Tig visited you often, knowing that if he didn’t come to you, he’d never see you. You weren’t a fan of the parties or the craziness of the club life so you stayed away. Your dad stopped by every once in a while but mostly he just checked on you with phone calls.   
Since you and Esai lived in the same building, he knew to check for Tig’s bike before he came over and you did the same, looking out for any Mayans before you went to see him.   
You had it all nailed down flawless, every possible mistake either of you could make was accounted for… except one.

“I’m telling you, doll, its not that bad now being single but you don’t want to get to be my age and still be alone. I have the club so I have the girls that hang around but if I didn’t have that I’d be a miserable old prick…”  
Tig was giving you his weekly, 'you need to at least try to meet a guy’ speech and you, of course, were trying your hardest to seem disinterested because of heartbreak and not because you were already taken.  
“I hear you, Tiggy. I’m just…. just not ready to get back out there yet. I promise I’m okay. Just need time.”  
“Alright, baby,” he leaned in and kissed your cheek, patting your leg, “I better head out,” he groaned, stretching and standing up from the couch and you walked him to the door.  
“Oh, hey,” he said turning back to you, “Be careful coming and going for the next couple days until I tell you otherwise. Watch your surroundings and call me or your dad if you feel unsafe here or anywhere and if you see any Mayans near you, you let me know. Got it?”  
You swallowed hard and furrowed your eyebrows, “Mayans?”  
“Yeah… little beef over our business ventures.”  
“Uh-ok… Yeah… I’ll let you know if I see anything.”  
He smiled and pulled you into his chest for a hug, “See you later, (Y/N),” he stepped out the door, pulling it shut behind him.  
Only seconds later, your doorbell rang. Confused, you peeked out of the peephole. It was Esai. Panicking, you hurriedly opened the door and yanked him inside, “What are you doing!?” you whisper-yelled at him, “Tig JUST left!”  
“Chill mi Corazón, I saw him leave that’s why I came over,” he laughed pulling you into his strong, sexy arms for a hug. You huffed a deep breath and looked at him, the panic in your face washing away while his hands were resting at your hips. He leaned in to you and you smiled, relieved, leaning in to kiss him. As your lips connected he eased down on your couch, pulling you on top of him, never breaking the kiss. His hands found the side of your face as he deepened the kiss, shifting his weight so you fell back on the couch and he climbed on top of you. He had just pulled away from your kiss to pull off your shirt when your apartment door was smashed open.

“(Y/N)! There’s a Mayan motorcycle outside I need you to come wi– WHAT THE FUCK!"   
It was Tig, apparently parking was slim today and Esai had to park in the visitor’s lot. Unfortunately for the two of you, Tig had noticed his motorcycle and immediately came running back to your apartment, weapon drawn.   
Out of reflex, you jumped up, pushing your boyfriend aside so you could stand in front of him, blocking the path between Tig’s gun and Esai.  
"Whoa! Tig! Put the gun down!” you shouted.  
“What is he doing here!? Is he hurting you? Are you okay!? Move so I can bury this asshole!” He was yelling, rambling, not giving you time to answer.  
“TIG!” you yelled. “Put. The Gun. Down!"   
Tig looked at you, breathing heavily, and lowered his weapon halfway.  
"Why is a MAYAN in your apartment (Y/N)!?"   
"He’s my boyfriend!” you urged.  
“The fuck he is.” Tig said matter-of-factly, pulling his gun back up and pointing it at the man standing silently behind you.  
“Hey, cabron, listen to your niece. I’m her man, ese. I have been for some time now.” he smirked.  
Tig tossed his gun aside and advanced on Esai, throwing two punches, landing one that clocked your boyfriend right in the jaw.  
“Tig STOP!” you yelled, pulling him by the back of his shirt and separating the two men.  
“LISTEN!” you yelled again, “I love you, Tig. I love my dad, I love SAMCRO… But I love Esai too.” you turned and looked at Esai and he was smiling, his perfect teeth stained with blood from your Uncle’s punch to his face.  
“If either of you care about me you will stop fighting. I don’t care if your MCs hate each other, I stay out of club business so me being with him can’t hurt SAMCRO and he doesn’t tell me anything about his club so it doesn’t hurt the Mayans either. I’m not going to stop seeing him so you can either get over it, or find a way to make amends with the Mexicans,” you folded your arms and stared at Tig. “Got it?”  
Tig scoffed, looking at you and your Mayan lover, “I’m disappointed, doll,” he shook his head, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He walked to your love seat and picked up his gun from the cushion he had tossed it to, and turned back to you, tucking it in the waistband of his jeans. He stepped back to you, placing his hand on the side of your face and running his thumb along your cheek before reaching his hand to the back of your head and pulling your forehead to him, kissing you there before pulling away and locking eyes with you, “I’m happy you found love again, but I’m disappointed….“ he whispered, turning to walk out your door.   
When he got to the threshold he turned back around, glaring and pointing at Esai.   
“I’m not through with you, pendejo,” Tig swore, “Call your father, tell him to set a meeting with the Sons. We need to work this out,” he finished, lowering his hand and walking out the door.   
You followed behind him, locking it and securing the chain for extra measure.   
Turning to Esai, you smiled, “Now where were we?”


End file.
